Frozen Feelings
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Gray Fullboster. Terminado.
1. Vanidad

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí vengo de vuelta. Esta vez vengo a aportar mi granito de arena a este reto de un foro llamado "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Character: Gray Fullboster.**

**Sentimiento: Vanidad.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos a Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo I: Vanidad.**

Claro, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Siempre rompiendo corazones por doquiera que pasara; dejando desmayadas a más de una fémina en el camino. Su presencia siempre dejaba huella, más en las chicas.

Y ya estaban consiente de eso.

En su pubertad, fue cuando se dio cuenta del arrase que tenía con el sexo femenino. No sabía porque diablos, pero cada que miraba a una chica a los ojos, ésta suspiraba o gritaba o se desmayaba. Al principio le parecía de lo más extraño, pero con el paso de los años lo comprendió. Y de alguna forma, le gustaba eso. A pesar de que a él no le importaba nada de esas cosas, como el amor, se sentía bien que las chicas lo asediaran.

Él entonces no conocía lo que era la _vanidad_, pero poco a poco, la fue sintiendo. Inconscientemente, cuidaba más de su aspecto, y más al ver el resultado que tenía su nuevo corte de cabello o incluso su nueva cicatriz en las chicas. Era algo irracional, pensaba él, pero pasaba después de todo.

Recuerda la primera vez que una chica se le declaró. Ambos tenían como catorce años, y ella era la hija de una amiga de su mentora Ul. Realmente no se esperaba su declaración, ella simplemente le dijo que le gustaba y que quería estar con él siempre. Sí, se sonrojó, se sentía muy sorprendido y avergonzado. Pero como a tantas, la tuvo que rechazar. Él no sentía lo mismo.

A la fecha, ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas chicas le declararon su amor. Y también de con cuántas chicas él aceptó salir; pero eran romances superfluos, que solo duraban un par de semanas y a la que seguía. Era como una fila, y cada quién tenía su boletito para salir con él.

Y eso sólo hace crecer su tonto ego. Y aunque él no lo acepte, su complejo de vanidoso. Así de simple.

**Pues, aquí queda. La verdad es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, así que espero haya gustado. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, pueden dejar su review acá abajito. ¡Un abrazo a todos!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


	2. Orgullo

**¡Hola lectores! Vuelvo con la actualización de este pequeño reto. Esta vez le toca el turno al orgullo.**

**Character: Gray Fullboster**

**Sentimiento: Orgullo**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, todos los derechos a Mashima-sensei.**

**¡Enjoy!**

**Capítulo II: Orgullo**

Una vez más, la chica de la magia de agua, Juvia Lockser, le había insinuado su amor por él.

Una vez más, a él, Gray Fullboster, no le importó.

Siempre era igual. La pobre muchacha terminaba llorando y echando carrera hacía Fairy Hills, y él continuaba con su rutina como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ver las cristalinas lágrimas de sus ojos caer sin piedad alguna lo hicieran sentir culpa.

Pero he aquí una cosa.

No es que al chico de la magia de hielo no le importara, o no le doliera. Es simplemente que algo llamado _orgullo _le impedía mostrar señal alguna de sus sentimientos hacía la chica. Para él, ser romántico o incluso algo "cariñoso", era todo un problema. Él era un hombre (sí, después de vivir con Elfman casi toda tu vida se te termina pegando su "manía"), y él no era romántico ni mucho menos sensible, o al menos no podía serlo, no sinceramente.

Era muy orgulloso. Y no se permitía ninguna atención hacía Juvia, a pesar de que muy en el fondo quisiera hacerlo.

Pero, la vida nos traiciona a veces. Y tarde o temprano, su amor por ella crecerá, mucho; lo suficiente como para opacar ese orgullo suyo, y mostrarle lo que él tanto ha buscado en otras personas: la felicidad.

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, si son tan amables de dejar su comentario acá abajo, seré muy feliz :3 **

**¡Los quiero!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


	3. Odio

**¡Qué tal! Aquí ando de vuelta actualizando este reto. Ahora nos toca soportar el Odio del buen Gray. ¡Disfruten!**

**Character: Gray Fullboster**

**Sentimiento: Odio**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, toda la autoría a Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo III: Odio**

Golpeó con furia la pared más cercana a su costado.

Cerró los ojos con furia, mientras dejaba que las gotas mojaran su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? Esa era lo único en lo que podía pensar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Él sabía la respuesta, pero era tan cobarde para aceptarla. No soportaba la idea de ser tan estúpido, tan miserable.

Poco a poco, empezó a _odiarse _a sí mismo. Porque sabía bien que él era el causante de todas sus lágrimas, de todos sus lamentos y de todas sus noches sin dormir.

Pero, él era un don nadie, no podía ofrecerle todo lo que ella espera y se merece. Y por eso se odiaba, por ser tan poca cosa para ella. Odiaba ser como era. Odiaba ser tan insensible y no corresponder sus sentimientos. Odiaba que ella, siendo tan buena y hermosa, se haya fijado en un tipo como él.

Gruñó, enfadado.

Aunque, lo que él no lograba comprender, es que Juvia se había enamorado de él, precisamente por todo lo que él odiaba ser.

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Saben que sus quejas, sugerencias o comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos. ¡Gracias! Nos leemos.**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


	4. Ilusión

**¡Hola Hola! Aquí vuelvo con el penúltimo sentimiento de este reto. Esta vez le toca a la Ilusión.**

**¡Gracias por su constante apoyo! No sé con qué pagarles.**

**Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

**Character: Gray Fullboster**

**Sentimiento: Ilusión**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Capítulo IV: Ilusión**

¿Podía ser posible? Se preguntaba.

¿Acaso lo merecía? Deseaba saber.

Después de tantos rechazos, tantas lágrimas y noches amargas, ella seguía ahí. Igual de enamorada, igual de entregada. Y secretamente, Gray se sentía aliviado de que así fuera.

Decidió no temer más. Dejar de huir y ser de una vez un hombre. Dejaría su vanidad y orgullo a un lado, y sólo sería _él_.

Aún tenía miedo, lo confesaba. Pero, quería creer en algo por primera vez. Quería sentir esperanza aunque sea una vez en su vida. Quería sentir la _ilusión_.

Daría el paso que faltaba para ser feliz. Se arriesgaría.

Y esperaba que, con el tiempo, el dolor que sentía fuera disminuyendo, hasta extinguirse por siempre.

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Saben que son bienvenidos sus comentarios. ¡Hasta el próximo!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


	5. Entusiasmo

**¿Qué tal chicos? El final de este pequeño reto ya está aquí. Y cierra el entusiasmo. Les agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, comentar y suscribirse; no existen palabras para transmitirles mi eterno agradecimiento :')**

**Bueno, ya con el drabble.**

**Character: Gray Fullboster**

**Sentimiento: Entusiasmo**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, todos los derechos a él.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo V: Entusiasmo**

Corría con todas las fuerzas que el cuerpo le daba. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, emocionado al igual que él.

A estas alturas, todavía no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El miedo ya lo había dejado atrás, al igual que su orgullo. Todo estaba por decidirse ahora, y no quería echarlo a perder.

Ella lo estaba esperando, todo este tiempo lo estuvo. Y siempre callada, sufriendo en silencio. Ya no iba a dejar que pasara. Ella sería feliz. Y él deseaba serlo también. Y sabía que sólo al lado de esa psicópata acosadora lo sería.

Siguió corriendo, sintiendo el frenesí de la adrenalina. Su respiración ya le estaba fallando, pero él continuaría. No quería rendirse. Lucharía por amor.

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Eso que le oprimía la garganta, le succionaba el estómago y hacía a su cabeza volar. Sabía que era en parte por amor, pero había algo más. Algo que hace mucho no sentía. Algo que había olvidado inconscientemente.

¿Cómo lo llamaba Natsu? "Estar encendido", decía. Pero ¿eso que significaba?

"Estar entusiasmado", sentir _entusiasmo_.

Sonrió.

Encontró la silueta de la chica al lado de un farol. Lucía preciosa. Se acercó a ella, aun sonriendo. Le tomó la mano, dejándola sorprendida. No iba a acobardarse, no ahora. Se acercó a su rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella seguía sorprendida, Gray no era así.

-Juvia.

-Dígame Gray-sama.

Calló un momento. Dejó el viento soplar y que mecieran a su merced los cabellos celestes de ella.

-Siento haberte echo pasar por lo peor. Soy un idiota, casi te pierdo y no lograba reaccionar. Pero, ahora Juvia, todo va a cambiar. Ya no permitiré que ningún imbécil te aleje de mí, nunca. Te protegeré. Porque te amo.

Se lo dijo todo tan seguro, sin ningún titubeo que ella pensó que era una broma o un sueño. Pestañeó varias veces, incrédula. Él seguía tomando sus manos, y la miraba tan seguro de sí mismo; ¿qué debía hacer?

-Gray-sama…Juvia también lo ama.

Él sonrió. La acercó más a él. No existía nada más, solo ella. Y se lo hizo saber, juntando sus bocas al atardecer.

Y así fue como Gray pasó de ser un egoísta sin sentido, a un enamorado sin remedio.

**FIN**

**Y así quedó. ¿Qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos. Nos leemos hasta otra, chicos. ¡Abrazos a todos!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
